


Things you said with too many miles between us

by Gaslight Dreamer (wyntirrose)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/Gaslight%20Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker contemplates the separation from his brother and the distances that have been between them for so very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said with too many miles between us

Sunstreaker stared out the window of the Swerve’s Bar. The stars were endless beyond the plexi-steel separating him from the void of space. There was nothing out there but blackness and the pinpricks of distant suns, and yet he couldn’t stop looking. He was no longer sure where it was, but somewhere out there was a sunless planet. And there was something on that steel and carbon sphere that was calling to him.

He sighed softly and took a sip of his engex.

_“You’re getting all melancholy again, Sunshine,”_ he thought to himself. “And the prose is heading toward some serious purple,” he murmured subvocally.

Bob scuttled up next to him and butted his head against Sunstreaker’s leg, demanding attention with a soft trill.

Sunstreaker reached down and scratched Bob’s head, smiling slightly at the insecticon.

“How’s it going, buddy?” he asked. 

He could feel the few other mechs in the bar glaring at him and Bob, but it wasn’t as if any of them were going to dare say anything. After all, he was an unhinged psychotic.

He snorted derisively at the thought and went back to staring out the window. There was only one mech who had ever seen him as anything other than a monster. And that relationship had ended long ago. He and Sideswipe just hadn’t realized it until recently.

Bob butted against his leg again and purred softly.

“I know you mean well, Bob, but you weren’t there,” Sunstreaker murmured as he patted the insecticon’s flank lightly. “You didn’t hear what he said. What I said.”

He finished the engex in a large gulp, offlining his optics as it hit his systems. This wasn’t Swerve’s watered down crap. This was the real deal and it was doing a fine job of getting him blitzed.

_“Maybe if I get drunk enough, I’ll get to forget,”_ he thought and then laughed bitterly. “Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly,” he said out loud, ignoring the renewed looks he just knew he was getting.

He shook his head violently and motioned for another drink. He didn’t need to be remembering Hunter on top of everything else. He had enough to deal with with Sideswipe wandering through his processor without the human being there too.

Sideswipe. His brother. His twin. His partner in all things … in almost all things. It would be so easy to believe that the rift had been caused by their time on Earth. By the atrocities committed against him. By the humans. Be deep down he knew the truth. He and Sideswipe had been drifting for a long time. And there were some things that time and distance just didn’t make better.

He didn’t bother looking over as a new glass of engex was delivered. His optics were glued on a far away spot in the matte darkness that was space. Toward the spot to where his spark was reaching.

_“We need time away,” Sideswipe had said. “You need to get your head together and I need time to … Look, I just need time, okay?”_

_“You need time to forgive me, right?” Sunstreaker had asked. “I screwed up massively. I let Megatron go and all this is my fault, right?”_

_“I never said that. I just need time. And I’m needed here. I can do some real good here. Fixing things.”_

_“You mean fixing my mess, right?”_

_Sideswipe had sighed at that. “Those are your words, not mine. Never mine. Look, I just think that whatever this is that Roddy’s doing would be good for you. Time away from all of this would do you good. It would give you time to put yourself back together. You understand, right?”_

_“Yeah. I understand perfectly.”_

Sunstreaker hadn’t bothered to stick around to hear anything else. He had heard all that he needed to, but now that he had time and distance …. maybe he had heard wrong. Maybe he had interpreted the words wrong.

Bob rose up on his legs as best as he could and rubbed his head against Sunstreaker’s chest. It would be so easy to interpret the move as a demand for attention, but there was something more there. Bob was offering comfort in his own way and Sunstreaker silently thanked the bug as he petted his grotesque head.

“Yeah, boy. You’re right. Maybe it’s time to go set things right,” Sunstreaker murmured. “Maybe it’s time to go home and have a nice, long talk. And actually listen this time.”

He could only hope that he wasn’t the only one coming to this decision. That somewhere on that far away sphere of steel and carbon, Sideswipe was looking up into the void and coming to the same decision.


End file.
